Only human
by SMRU
Summary: :Gruvia: Silver lo había perdido todo una vez por culpa de Gray, y se lo haría pagar. Aunque tuviera que condenarlo a sufrir el mismo dolor que lo mataba a él en vida. Aunque tuviera que matar a aquella mujer que se interponía. 4 Capítulos, COMPLETE!
1. Only Human

**¡Hola! Os traigo algo especial y que me ha llevado un tiempo, pero que ozú, bendito sea. Necesitaba escribir algo de drama y el bendito Silver (sí, ese, el de Tartaros) me ha dado la excusa perfecta. Como fan absoluta de Gray y del Gruvia, son todo lo que ha pasado en el manga (y lo que está por venir, mare) pues necesitaba hacer esto. Esta primera parte sería un prólogo a lo que viene después, que además voy a publicar a parte porque es mi versión del pasado de Silver y Gray. Y bendito sea Mashima si me lo confirma. La semana que viene lo vemos. (Insertar felicidad). En fin, ¡disfrutad de esta primera parte!**

**Autor:** SMRU

**Título:** Only Human

**Género:** Drama, Angst

**Rating:** T

**Notas:** Ayyy, cómo me gusta todo esto. Mucho. Adoro esta teoría. Adoro a Silver. ¡Adelante! Puede contener **spoilers** a partir del capítulo 353 del manga.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pero Hiro me quiere y me lee, por lo visto.

* * *

**Only Human**

El círculo de invocación estaba preparado. El hombre sonrió con satisfacción y volvió al exterior del mismo. No era demasiado grande, pero era suficiente para invocar el alma. Comprobó todos los trazos una vez más, poniendo especial interés en el hechizo y en que el círculo estuviera completamente cerrado. Si hubiera una mínima apertura, el demonio podría escapar a su control, y, desde luego, intentaría matarlo. Era un demonio menor comparado con él, pero le había sido útil durante mucho tiempo, y había llegado la hora de que cumpliera su función final: ser devorado. Su alma le daría poder, y para ello, había dedicado los últimos meses al fortalecimiento del propio demonio, obligándolo a devastar las aldeas colindantes. Además, se había llevado consigo también a unos cuantos magos poderosos, sobre todo a aquellos que se llamaban a sí mismos "cazadores de demonios". El hombre sonrió de medio lado mientras abría el libro. Sus rasgos afilados se acentuaron, iluminados por la titilante luz de las velas situadas por todo el sótano. Observó el hechizo del libro y se rascó la barbilla, cubierta por una barba bien recortada. Luego, su grave voz tronó, rebotando en las paredes, y mientras las palabras en idioma antiguo brotaban de sus labios, el círculo de invocación se iluminó, cada uno de sus trazos brillando, y en su interior, a apenas un metro del suelo, una llama de color verde apareció. En su interior se distinguían dos ojos rojos, que miraban al invocador con rabia. Cuando terminó el hechizo, el hombre abrió los ojos, y al ver el alma del demonio se relamió.

—Deliora –dijo, pese a que sabía que aquel demonio no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para contestarle-, poseo control sobre el Libro del Gran Mago de la Oscuridad, Zeref. Poseo control sobre ti.

Miró el alma del demonio, que se removía inquieta dentro del círculo, tratando de escapar, y un brillo helado destelló en sus ojos. Alargó la mano hacia la llama verde, pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella.

—¿Papá?

Silver se giró hacia las escaleras que bajaban desde la planta principal de la casa. Allí, el niño miraba con ojos grandes y curiosos la escena que estaba teniendo lugar en el sótano. El hombre se puso pálido.

—Vuelve arriba.

Su voz sonaba inusualmente fría y autoritaria, pero el niño no fue capaz de captar aquel matiz. Terminó de bajar las escaleras y observó el círculo de invocación y el alma del demonio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, papá?

—¿Dónde está tu madre?

El pequeño se encogió de hombros. Su pelo moreno, rebelde y despuntado brilló con una matiz azulado bajo la luz de las velas. Silver echó un vistazo de reojo a sus espaldas, al alma del demonio que intentaba ocultar sin éxito, y que se había quedado tan paralizada como él ante la presencia del niño.

—¿Qué es esto?

Cuando el hombre devolvió la vista a su hijo, ya era demasiado tarde. El pequeño se había estirado intentando alcanzar el libro que él había dejado sobre una de las mesas, pero sus cortos brazos no pudieron alcanzarlo. Su mano rozó el borde, lo asió y tiró de él, pero no fue capaz de sujetarlo. El libro se precipitó hacia el suelo bajo la mirada aterrada del hombre.

—¡Gray, NO!

El tomo se cerró de golpe en el suelo, y Silver se giró para enfrentarse al demonio liberado, pero era demasiado tarde. Una zarpa surgió de la llama verde a la vez que un terrible rugido de triunfo y rasgó su rostro desde la mitad derecha de la frente hasta la oreja del mismo lado. La sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida y le cegó la vista de ese costado. Su instinto le pedía luchar contra el gigantesco demonio cuyo cuerpo físico comenzaba a formarse en el círculo. Unas velas se derramaron y la cera roja manchó el suelo de adoquines. La energía hizo que la estructura de madera de vigas y pilares que sostenía la casa sobre el sótano se combara. La parte más primitiva de Silver sintió una gran excitación ante el inminente peligro, y, sin embargo, acostumbrado a tantos años de vida humana, se giró hacia su hijo, lo cogió entre sus brazos y salió corriendo del sótano.

—¡Pearl! ¡Pearl! –Una vez en la planta superior, mientras el suelo comenzaba a temblar, buscó desesperado a su mujer.- ¡PEARL!

Una de las vigas de la cocina se desplomó y Silver supo que tenía que salir de la casa. Rezó interiormente por que su mujer estuviera fuera. El niño comenzó a llorar de pánico entre sus brazos y lo aferró a su pecho, echando a correr hacia el exterior. El umbral de la puerta de entrada se combó hacia abajo y se iba a derrumbar sobre ellos, pero Silver alzó una mano y una estructura de hielo lo sujetó, permitiéndoles salir ilesos. El hombre se alejó de allí con prisa, mientras la gente de la aldea corría y chillaba, viendo aparecer al enorme monstruo que se alzaba en el centro del pueblo, amenazador. El hombre paró y dejó al niño en el suelo.

—Corre, Gray.

—¡Papá!

—¡Corre! –Apretó la mandíbula.- Tengo que salvar a tu madre.

Silver volvió a correr hacia los pies del gigantesco demonio, mientras el niño lo llamaba desde lejos, desesperado. Escuchaba sus gritos, pero era incapaz de darse la vuelta y olvidarse de su mujer. Su rostro sereno y sonriente se dibujaba en su mente, sus labios, su cuerpo, sus ojos. En sus cuatrocientos años de vida, Silver había conocido a muchas mujeres, pero solo había amado a una, y no iba a abandonarla.

Un hombre que corría hacia el exterior de la aldea chocó con el pequeño Gray y lo tiró al suelo, dejándolo semienterrado en la nieve. Perdió el conocimiento, y cuando lo recuperara, su aldea ya no existiría. Sus padres no estarían. Y, en su lugar, los brazos de una mujer lo abrazarían mientras lloraba la pérdida de todo lo que había conocido y amado en su corta vida, con sus lágrimas fundiéndose en la nieve sobre las pisadas de Deliora.

Silver corría por la nieve ignorando los rugidos y arremetidas del demonio. Su casa estaba bajo sus pies, derruida, y los tablones de madera eran ya lo único que quedaba de la vida humana que había llevado allí durante más de diez años.

—¡Pearl! –Rodeó la casa hacia donde anteriormente estuviera el jardín.- ¡Pearl!

En ese momento, Deliora rugió, y un rayo de color esmeralda salió de su boca, destrozando toda la aldea a su paso. Los gritos se intensificaron un instante, y luego, muchos de ellos se apagaron.

—Silver…

El hombre se giró rápidamente y buscó con la mirada una señal de la ubicación de la mujer. Ya no oía su voz, y comenzaba a pensar que lo había imaginado cuando vio una de sus manos sobresalir entre dos tablones de lo que fuera el cobertizo. Corrió hacia allí y se tiró de rodillas a la nieve, apartando los escombros sin importarle que las astillas se le clavaran en las manos.

—¡PEARL! –Apartó la pieza de pizarra que había compuesto el tejado y descubrió el cuerpo de su mujer allí debajo. Sus piernas estaban atrapadas por una de las estanterías, que se había derrumbado sobre ella, clavándose en su muslo derecho. La mujer gritó de dolor y Silver retiró sin miramientos el trozo de madera, tan grueso como la muñeca de la mujer, de su pierna. Con un giro de su mano, una capa de hielo cubrió la herida, calmando el dolor y cortando la hemorragia. Silver cogió el cuerpo de la mujer entre sus brazos, pero no la levantó del suelo. Sólo sujetó la cabeza mientras observaba la herida con ojo crítico.- Pearl, cariño, te vas a poner bien.

—¿Dónde está Gray?

Silver miró hacia Deliora y la dirección en la que el rayo había devastado la aldea. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad atenazó su pecho.

—Está bien, lo he mandado huir con un vecino. Estarán ya en la montaña.

—Protégelo, Silver, protege a nuestro Gray. –El hombre le apartó un mechón de pelo oscuro del rostro.- Prométeme que le enseñarás a ser un buen hombre…

—Pearl, Pearl, mi amor, te sacaré de aquí, y luego iremos a buscar a Gray. –Sonrió, aunque sus labios temblaban. El aliento de la mujer se condensaba débilmente sobre su rostro.- Nos iremos a otro pueblo, lejos de aquí, al sur. –Una idea brilló en su mente, y pronunció las palabras antes de darse cuenta de que estaba llorando.- Podemos ir a vivir a la ciudad, si quieres. A Magnolia, o a Crocus…

Pearl sonrió y alzó una mano, acariciando la herida que cruzaba el rostro de su marido.

—¿Siempre ha sido así? ¿Así es como has vivido? –Silver tragó saliva.- Puedes hacerlo. Puedes construir una nueva vida, en otro sitio, con otras personas. Tan sólo… cuida de Gray. Cuídalo…

—Pearl…

Silver se inclinó sobre la mujer y pegó su frente a la suya, esperando sentir su aliento en sus mejillas, pero no había ya ni un hálito de vida en su cuerpo. Su garganta se combó en un sollozo y su vista se nubló. Había perdido a muchísima gente a lo largo de su larga vida, a unos más importantes que otros, pero jamás había perdido a nadie a quien hubiera entregado su vida, su existencia y todo lo que era. Su inmortalidad lo condenaba a perderla algún día, pero, aunque él viviera para siempre, hubiera sido feliz sabiendo que había dado a Pearl la vida que ella quería, larga, tranquila y llena de amor.

Y ahora estaba muerta.

El grito de Deliora cubrió el suyo, y el demonio se giró hacia él. Una tormenta de nieve y hielo se alzó alrededor de Silver, y su figura con el cuerpo inerte de su mujer en brazos se distinguió entre la neblina blanca. El brillo de sus ojos se volvió afilado y frío, y hacía que su rostro ya no pareciera humano. Su aura se alzó, y esta vez era el aura de un demonio.

Del pecho de Deliora escapó una especie de risa grotesca, y Silver se descolocó. Aquel demonio sabía que iba a ser devorado, asesinado de la forma más cruel que un ser del infierno, creado por el cruel Zeref, podía planear. Y, sin embargo, reía.

Porque sabía que la culpa no era suya, que era un demonio de la destrucción. El fallo había sido suyo, del invocador, que había dejado que escapara. El fallo había sido…

Gray. Gray había cerrado el libro. Había desobedecido a su padre, que siempre le había prohibido bajar al sótano, desde que naciera. Gray había sido la prioridad, el pequeño cuerpo que proteger, el que estaba en medio. Un pensamiento comenzó a abrirse paso en la mente de Silver, que respiraba con dificultad.

Gray tenía la culpa de que Pearl estuviera muerta.

Miró el rostro pálido de su mujer, y, con la misma voz que había susurrado aquellas palabras en su cabeza riendo, perdió el sentido, y la nieve se arremolinó sobre él.

Cuando abrió los ojos, el aroma de una mujer llegó hasta él, con un matiz exótico, diferente, inhumano. Analizó el techo de piedra de la cueva y se dio cuenta de que su ojo derecho estaba intacto. Se llevó la mano al rostro y descubrió una cicatriz que lo recorría, allí donde las zarpas de Deliora lo habían alcanzado. Tan sólo la herida provocada por un demonio podía marcar a otro demonio. Se incorporó, y escuchó el roce de unas garras contra la piedra. Giró el rostro y una sensación familiar y agradable, a su pesar, se extendió por su cuerpo.

—Kyouka.

La mujer demonio sonrió bajo su casco y se acomodó en la roca sobre la que se había sentado.

—Hola, Silver. Cuánto tiempo.

El hombre observó la fina manta sobre la que estaba tumbado. Estaba vestido con ropa normal, una camisa y unos pantalones con los que trabajaba en el huerto de su humilde casa de la aldea. No le gustaba que Kyouka lo viera con aquella imagen tan débil y… humana. Sobre todo humana. Con una punzada de dolor, el rostro inerte de Pearl apareció en su cabeza. Miró al demonio y frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuánto llevo inconsciente?

—Un par de días. –Sonrió condescendientemente.- Lo suficiente como para que los supervivientes huyeran, pero no para que se atrevan a volver a buscar entre las ruinas. Deliora siguió dirigiéndose hacia el norte, pero ahora lo tengo controlado. –Apartando su capa levemente, dejó ver el libro que sujetaba.- Lo recuperé de entre la nieve.

Silver la miró con furia contenida en la mirada y las palabras hirieron sus labios antes de hendir el aire.

—¿Dónde está ella?

Kyouka sonrió con evidente satisfacción y señaló con la cabeza el rincón contrario de la cueva. Silver se puso en pie al distinguir el bulto allí tumbado, sobre un altar, y se acercó a él. La luz que llegaba desde la antorcha junto a Kyouka era suficiente para distinguir los rasgos serenos de Pearl, cubiertos por una sábana gris que reflejaba un tono plateado. Silver apretó los puños y supo que el demonio se había dado cuenta a sus espaldas. Cogió el cuerpo de la mujer entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia el pasillo que ascendía y que aparentemente era la salida. Sin decir nada, Kyouka lo siguió. Pocos minutos de ascensión después, llegaron al exterior. Silver observó el paisaje que se presentaba ante él con el gesto inexpresivo, pero sabía reconocer que antes allí estaba su aldea. Caminó entre la nieve y la ventisca que amenazaba con arrancar la mortaja de Pearl y sus pasos ciegos lo llevaron hasta donde antes estuviera su casa. Allí, se alzaban dos solitarias cruces de madera. Dejó el cuerpo de Pearl en el suelo y comenzó a cavar un hoyo en la nieve con sus propias manos, y cuando alcanzó la tierra mojada, siguió con su tarea, durante casi una hora, hasta que juzgó que tenía la profundidad y el tamaño adecuados. Kyouka lo miró sin decir nada en todo el proceso, pero cuando Silver salió del agujero y cogió de nuevo el cuerpo de su mujer, sonrió.

—Te has vuelto demasiado humano, Silver. Un demonio de Zeref no cava tumbas para humanos con sus propias manos. –El hombre la ignoró y puso el cuerpo de Pearl en su interior. Se negó a descubrir su rostro una vez más, pese a que en su interior, su alma tan sólo quería volver a verla. Comenzó a echar tierra y nieve sobre ella.- ¿Cómo era ese nombre humano que usabas ahora…? Hm… ¿Fullbuster?

Silver no contestó. Durante los minutos que siguieron, terminó de cubrir la tumba, y aplastó la nieve del montículo que creó sobre ella. La observó un instante, con las manos llenas de tierra y suciedad incrustada bajo sus uñas, que sangraban por el roce de las pequeñas piedras.

—¿Quién hizo las cruces?

Kyouka observó su rostro tratando de adivinar cuál sería su reacción, pero fue en vano.

—El niño. Logró sobrevivir.

Silver no dijo nada. Se acercó junto a la cruz que en realidad no señalaba ninguna tumba, y sintió una sensación extraña al pensar que era su propia tumba. O que alguien la había hecho pensando en él. Pero el único cuerpo estaba al lado, bajo tierra, lejos de cualquier oportunidad de abrazarlo de nuevo. Con rabia, alzó una mano, y la cruz de madera se congeló. Silver apretó el puño y la cruz estalló en miles de esquirlas plateadas, desapareciendo con el viento. Un minuto después, se dio la vuelta y echó a andar, y Kyouka lo siguió, satisfecha.

Ya no andaba como un humano. Volvía a ser Silver, el demonio. El Devil Slayer. Uno de los demonios de Zeref y de las Nueve Puertas de Tartaros.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Review? ¿O quieres seguir? ¡A por el siguiente capítulo! Aviso: el siguiente ya contiene Gruvia, así que... El que no quiera seguir leyendo, está avisado n0n**


	2. The last song of the ice

**¡Hola! Bueno, pues aquí tenéis la segunda parte. Sí, lo publico todo de golpe porque son cuatro capis cortos y necesitaba terminarlo para sentirme realizada. En fin, este ya se sitúa en la saga actual del manga, la de Tartaros, y, como comprobaréis está escrito mucho antes de que el Cubo se convirtiera en una ballena monstruosamente gigante y voladora. En fin, ¡disfrutadlo! **

* * *

**The last song of the ice**

Gray trató de abrir los ojos, pero el dolor era demasiado intenso. Lo notaba punzante en su cabeza, en el hombro izquierdo, en el costado derecho, como si la cicatriz se hubiera vuelto a abrir. Notaba el dolor en los ojos empañados por la sangre, en la garganta. Sentía las ganas de llorar amontonadas en su pecho, y las lágrimas lo herían profundamente aún sin estar a la vista. Sabía también que si se rendía y las dejaba fluir por su rostro habría perdido aquella batalla. Una patada lo hizo rodar hasta quedar bocarriba y un lamento escapó de su boca, formando una nube de vaho caliente. La sala entera estaba congelada. Notaba el suelo frío bajo sus dedos y bajo su espalda, y la sangre con la que se le pegaba el pelo a la frente empezaba a congelarse. Entre las paredes que quedaban de la batalla resonó una risa también helada. Gray consiguió separar los párpados lo suficiente como para ver su propio rostro sobre él, sonriendo con satisfacción, con los ojos muertos, inexpresivos.

Pero no era él. No era su rostro.

Algo muy dentro de él quería suplicarle a su padre que parase. Que acabara con todo aquello. Al fin y al cabo, era su padre. Silver. El rostro que recordaba entre niebla antes de dormir, el hombre para el que había cavado una tumba en la nieve fría cuando no era más que un niño. Ahora estaba allí, y no era el padre que Gray recordaba. Era un monstruo. Un demonio. Su magia de hielo superaba cualquier límite imaginado. Él acertó a morderse un labio roto. Ur hubiera odiado a Silver. Su magia…. Su maldición era muy parecida al Ice Maker, tenía la misma libertad… Pero su poder no radicaba en la imaginación, como le habían enseñado a Gray que debía ser, sino en la rabia, en la ira, en la venganza y sobre todo, en el dolor.

Silver no había tratado de ocultarlo nunca. No hubiera podido. "Tú mataste a tu madre. ¡Está muerta por tu culpa!". Gray aún lo escuchaba retumbando en su cabeza, y el dolor impreso en aquellas palabras le dolía más que nada, porque sabía que era verdad. Silver no se estaba tirando ningún farol, no era ninguna treta para bajar su guardia: era verdad. Quería matarlo, aunque fuera su hijo. Tan sólo quería reducirlo a polvo.

Gray apenas recordaba nada del día en que murieron sus padres, o más bien su madre. Lo único que había en su memoria era un grito desgarrador, pero no era de una mujer, sino de un demonio. Siempre había creído que pertenecía a Deliora, pero ya no estaba tan seguro. Ahora sabía que su padre era también un demonio de Zeref, una de las Nueve Puertas de Tartaros. No se había parado a pensar en qué lo convertía eso a él. ¿Era un medio demonio? ¿Un mestizo?

En aquel momento se sentía demasiado humano.

Llevándose una mano al rostro, hizo acopio de fuerzas una vez más para incorporarse. Tenía que ponerse en pie y ganar, sin que importara qué. Invocó en su mente los rostros de sus nakamas y la marca del gremio ardió en su pecho, insuflándole nuevas fuerzas. Consiguió así erguirse hasta quedar de rodillas, sujetándose el brazo inutilizado con el otro. Jadeaba por el esfuerzo, y aún era incapaz de abrir los ojos. "¡Vamos!" se dijo. En pie, una vez más. Lucha. Gana. Y vuelve a casa.

—¿Recuerdas su nombre?

Las palabras fueron más efectivas que cualquier tipo de magia. Gray se quedó estático en su posición. Su corazón palpitó una, dos y hasta tres veces, y luego el nombre se formó en sus labios. Lo susurró para el hielo, y luego fue capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

—Pearl. Pearl Fullbuster.

Silver sonrió con asco.

—¿Recuerdas su rostro? –Gray tragó saliva y asintió lentamente.- ¿Recuerdas lo hermosa que era? ¿Recuerdas su sonrisa en medio de la nieve, sus manos dulces, sus ojos? –Se abrazó a sí mismo. Claro que lo recordaba, y si no lo recordaba, era capaz de crear en su mente una imagen que se ajustara a ello. Era su madre. Y con eso tenía suficiente.- ¿Recuerdas que la mataste?

Gray alzó la vista para encontrar el rostro de su padre a escasos centímetros del suyo. No sonreía. No fruncía el ceño ni tensaba la mandíbula. Sólo lo miraba, frío como el hielo, esculpido en piedra. Pero sus ojos irradiaban un odio profundo y un rencor sin límites. El chico jadeó y negó con la cabeza.

Había dolor en su corazón, pero no culpa. Había dolor porque durante todos esos años había creído que su padre estaba muerto y que no tenía familia, que estaba solo, y sin embargo allí estaba… Y lo odiaba. Odiaba a su propio hijo. Y Gray sí recordaba a su padre cortando leña para el crudo invierno, riendo a la puerta de casa, subiéndolo en sus hombros para hacerle sentir mayor, sonriendo cuando su madre cantaba mientras cocinaba. Ése era el padre que él recordaba, y que de alguna forma había perdido, y sin embargo estaba frente a él.

Una lágrima solitaria cayó por su mejilla.

Silver se alejó unos pasos.

—Eres… tan débil, Gray. Tan frágil. Pero eso no me arruinará la diversión. Será un placer matarte, hijo.

—Tengo… -Las palabras salían solas de su garganta. Silver lo miró con desprecio, como si lo que saliera de su boca fuera veneno.- Tengo que volver con ellos. Tengo que volver con mi familia.

—Tú –dijo, escupiéndolo- mataste a tu familia. Estás _solo_.

Una estaca de hielo se formó en el aire, y la expresión de Silver se contrajo. Sonrió macabramente y abrió los ojos para no perder un solo detalle de la muerte de su hijo. Con un rápido movimiento de su mano, la estaca voló hacia la cabeza de Gray y él cerró los ojos con fuerza preparado para sentir el impacto. Notó frío, y luego escuchó el líquido caer al suelo.

Sin embargo, no estaba muerto. No podía estar muerto. El mundo seguía siendo demasiado brillante tras sus párpados como para estar muerto.

Levantó la mirada del suelo y se vio cubierto por una sombra. Una figura se combaba delante de él, reflejando la luz y dejándola pasar a la vez. La estaca de hielo estaba a dos centímetros de su nariz.

—No te dejaré… hacer daño… a Gray-sama.

Al reconocer aquella voz, Gray pudo por fin enfocar la imagen que tenía ante él.

Juvia estaba entre él y Silver, con la estaca de hielo clavada en un costado que se había licuado y los brazos extendidos en actitud protectora. Jadeaba, y su ropa estaba rasgada y tenía arañazos y alguna que otra herida sangrante en el cuerpo, signo de la batalla que el resto del gremio estaba manteniendo con los otros integrantes de Tartaros fuera del Cubo. Gray sintió una corriente de calor inundarlo, sabiendo que Juvia había ido allí sólo por él. Pero a la vez, el frío se apoderó de él como nunca lo había hecho. No había sido capaz de ganar aquella batalla solo, y aunque Fairy Tail le había enseñado que ninguno de sus miembros lucharía solo jamás, por personal que fuera, la presencia de la mujer de la lluvia allí sólo le provocó terror.

—Vete de aquí, Juvia. –Ella se arrancó la estaca del estómago la estaca de hielo y su cuerpo se volvió a solidificar, aunque la zona herida se quedó rodeada de esquirlas de hielo mezclado con algo de sangre. Ella contrajo el rostro de dolor y se giró brevemente hacia Gray, pero sin perder nunca de vista a su enemigo.- ¡Vete!

El mago de hielo comenzó a toser sangre y Juvia se arrodilló a su lado, preocupada. Gray sentía la garganta rota, y gritar tan sólo hacía que le doliera más. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y las sienes le dolían como si alguien estuviera presionándole la cabeza contra el suelo y sostuviera millones de toneladas sobre su cráneo.

—¿Oh? –La voz de Silver le heló la sangre a Gray.- ¿Quién es esta preciosidad, hijo?

—¿Hijo? –Juvia trató de ayudar a Gray a ponerse en pie, pero él aprovechó para colocarla a su espalda. Sin embargo, aún era incapaz de erguirse por completo.

—Déjala en paz –logró murmurar. Silver contestó riendo secamente.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿No nos vas a presentar, Gray? –Gray se mantuvo en silencio junto a Juvia, que los miraba a ambos confusa. Silver ignoró a su hijo y agitando la mano creó una rosa de hielo, con espinas incluso, y se la tendió desde lejos a la mujer peliazul.- Es un verdadera placer. Soy Silver Fullbuster, Devil Slayer, Demonio del Libro de Zeref –su sonrisa adquirió una sombra de regocijo que hizo que Gray sufriera un escalofrío- y el padre de Gray.

El nombrado alzó la vista lentamente para mirar a Juvia. Necesitaba ver su mirada, si lo contemplaba con asco o con incertidumbre, como cualquiera haría. Al fin y al cabo era el hijo de un demonio…

Pero Juvia ni siquiera lo miraba. Su vista desafiante estaba fija en la rosa de hielo que Silver aún sujetaba, sonriente. A Gray se le paró el corazón. ¿Acaso no lo había oído? ¿Por qué no se alejaba de él? Quería decírselo, repetirle que se marchara, que era… Eran, que ambos eran… peligrosos.

—No dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima a Gray-sama.

La firmeza en la voz de la mujer hizo que la sonrisa del Devil Slayer se torciera. Parpadeó un par de veces y tras un instante de silencio, rompió a reír. Juvia se sobrepuso a la confusión y cogió a Gray para ponerlo en pie. Él, sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirar a su padre, como si no existiera nada más en el mundo que aquella risa de ultratumba que parecía el preludio a una tormenta. Su corazón latía con fuerza y le costaba respirar.

—No –logró susurrar, pero ni siquiera él sabía a lo que se refería.

—¿No te parece maravilloso, Gray? –Intervino el hombre, aún entre carcajadas.- Tú mataste a la mujer que amaba… Y cuando estoy a punto de cumplir mi venganza, esta mujer se presenta aquí, delante de mí, delante de ti… Como si fuera una señal. –Se llevó una mano a la frente, aún con el rostro desencajado por el gozo.- ¡Qué ciego he estado! ¡Me estoy volviendo blando! –Se recorrió la cicatriz del rostro con dos dedos.- Demasiado humano. He olvidado mi naturaleza… He olvidado mi poder… He olvidado lo que puedo hacer como demonio. He olvidado que puedo hacer algo mejor que matarte… -Su sonrisa recordaba ya a la de un viejo payaso de porcelana, con los ojos desorbitados, sin párpados, y los dientes afilados. Era un rostro inhumano.- Casi olvido que puedo hacerte sufrir para toda la eternidad, causarte tanto dolor que la vida deje de tener sentido para ti. Podría maldecirte y mantenerte vivo para siempre, con los ojos siempre abiertos, contemplando cómo todo lo que amabas –la rosa de hielo se volvió negra y se arrugó en la mano de Silver, para después combarse y acabar estallando en esquirlas de cristal- se muere frente a ti.

—¡NO! –Gritó Gray de nuevo, esta vez sabiendo a qué se negaba.

Sus piernas funcionaron rápido, ignorando las heridas y la pérdida de sangre, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Juvia se puso antes entre la corriente de aire frío y él y en un instante, no se movió más. Gray dejó escapar una nube de vaho que empañó el perfecto hielo cristalino en el que se había convertido la mujer. Su figura se alzaba ante él, de espaldas, con cada curva de su cuerpo, con cada cicatriz, con cada onda de su pelo convertida en hielo, como la superficie de un lago de montaña que jamás se descongelaba. Era una estatua perfecta, hermosa, maciza, no solo el exterior. No era una jaula de hielo, era un bloque de hielo. Los sentidos de Gray se agudizaron y su corazón y su respiración se pararon al unísono para dejar un par de segundos de silencio absoluto en los que tan sólo esperaba escuchar el latido del corazón de la mujer de agua. Pero no había nada. _Nada_.

Sólo hielo.

—¡JUVIA! –Sin importarle sus heridas o Silver, se colocó frente a ella, buscando su mirada, pero esta estaba congelada, desenfocada. Gray llevó una mano a su rostro y posó un pulgar sobre sus labios petrificados. No había en ellos ni un hálito de vida.- Juvia, Juvia, por favor… -Silver se echó a reír a sus espaldas. Gray se giró con fuerzas renovadas y en un instante empotró a su padre contra un muro semiderruido, con un antebrazo presionando su cuello. Sin embargo, la sonrisa socarrona de su rostro no se borraba.- ¡LIBÉRALA! ¡HAZLO!

El Devil Slayer se relamió interiormente.

—Tranquilo, no está muerta. Mi Zero Absoluto es capaz de mantenerla con vida unos cuantos minutos más.

—¡LIBÉRALA ENTONCES! –Gritó de nuevo Gray, escupiendo sangre a la barba descuidada de Silver. Él hizo una mueca de asco.

—Lo haré. Pero tendrás que darme algo a cambio. –El brillo de sus ojos sólo podía describirse como demoníaco.

Gray aflojó la presión en su cuello y se alejó un paso. Echó una mirada a la figura de la mujer congelada a sus espaldas y apretó los puños. Luego, sobreponiéndose al dolor, volvió a enfrentar a su padre.

—Lo que sea.

Silver sonrió con satisfacción.

—Bien. Muy bien, hijo mío. –Se acercó a él con suavidad y le puso una mano en el hombro, pasando a su lado. Gray sintió ganas de asesinarlo en ese mismo instante, pero se contuvo, consumido por la rabia.- Serás una estatua preciosa. Ella se quedará inconsciente cuando la libere, así que podré irme tranquilamente a acabar con el resto de tu estúpido gremio. Aun así, si alguien acabara conmigo, mi maldición jamás se desharía. Cuando te encuentren, ya estarás muerto. O más bien… congelado eternamente. ¿Conoces el Ice Shell? –Gray asintió.- Oh, claro, Ur te lo enseñó. Pues es mi maldición, mi Zero Absoluto, pero utilizada por un simple humano, un mortal, un débil, sucio y asqueroso mortal. –Su voz destilaba odio. No le gustaba que alguien hubiera robado el secreto de su magia hacía tanto tiempo.- Serás hielo para siempre. Nada podrá salvarte. –Dejó escapar una débil risita y se dirigió a Juvia. Gray apretó los puños hasta hacerse sangrar las palmas de las manos clavándose las uñas en ellas cuando lo vio tocándole el hombro a la mujer de hielo, deslizando su mano con gentileza por la línea de su cuello y delineando su rostro.- Si alguien sobrevive a esta guerra, y, la verdad, espero que ella lo haga… Podrá vivir para siempre lamentando tu pérdida. Llorándote eternamente. ¿Qué te parece? –Le sujetó el rostro con una mano a la chica por la barbilla, como si quisiera obligarla a mirarlo, aunque no pudiera hacer otra cosa, aunque no pudiera verlo.- ¿Le harías eso, Gray? ¿La convertirías… en mí?

—Sí, si eso le salva la vida.

—¿Tan egoísta eres? ¿Acaso llorar a tu amor perdido toda tu vida no te parece la peor de las condenas?

El mago de hielo tragó saliva para evitar que le temblara la voz.

—Sí. Pero no estará sola, como tú. Tendrá a Fairy Tail. Tendrá una familia. Jamás será como tú.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que Fairy Tail la salvará? –Su hijo asintió y él sonrió triunfal.- ¿Trato hecho, entonces? Ambos vivos. Tú helado para siempre y ella rota.

La mirada oscura de ambos se cruzó, y por un instante fue la misma.

—Trato hecho.

—Bien. Pues que Fairy Tail –colocó su mano en la nuca de Juvia y su sonrisa cambió por completo- te salve del dolor si puede.

Gray ni siquiera pudo reaccionar.

Silver apenas empujó levemente la estatua de hielo, pero la gravedad hizo su trabajo. En la mente de Gray todo ocurrió a cámara lenta, pero era él el que estaba congelado, inmóvil. Juvia cayó hacia el suelo, y Gray casi pudo ver su pelo ondeando por última vez en el aire frío e invernal. "Reacciona", rezó. "Por favor. Por favor."

El ruido del hielo rompiéndose en mil pedazos contra el suelo resonaría en los oídos de Gray el resto de su vida. La imagen de Juvia partiéndose en esquirlas en cristal sería todo lo que vería en medio de la oscuridad cada vez que cerrara los ojos a partir de entonces. Y el sonido del último latido de su corazón la sinfonía que acompañaría sus peores pesadillas, la que tardaría en desvanecerse aun cuando despertara entre gritos con el pecho desgarrado de dolor.

—¡JUVIAAAAAAA!

* * *

**Ay, mi pobre niño, lo que le he hecho. Ahora es cuando me llueven los insultos, y con razón xD Sigue leyendo si te ha gustado hasta ahora, anda (pls, pliserino). ¿Qué tal el angst? ¿Muy denso? A veces creo que me paso xD En fin, ¿reviews? **


	3. And the ice melted into tears

**Después del anterior lo entenderé si alguien quiere matarme. Pero jolines, que no soy tan mala. ¡Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

_And the ice melted into tears_

Todo estaba oscuro, negro, muerto a su alrededor. Sin embargo, veía su sombra extenderse en todas las direcciones, como reflejos macabros de sí mismo. La oscuridad era tan densa que casi parecía abrazarlo, pero con demasiada fuerza, agobiándolo, ahogándolo, como una amante vengativa y rencorosa. Casi parecía sonreír mientras él luchaba por respirar a bocanadas, sin ritmo, sin compás, tan sólo buscando el aire que le faltaba. No había oxígeno, sólo oscuridad. No había nada, y pronto ni siquiera él estaría allí. Un pitido empezó a inundarlo todo, taladrando sus oídos, y él quería llevarse las manos a ellos y cubrirlos para protegerse, pero no podía. Sus brazos no se movían. ¿Acaso…? ¿Tenía siquiera brazos? ¿Tenía cuerpo? ¿O ya estaba dejando de existir? Sí, tal vez fuera eso. Tal vez el dolor era tan inmenso que ya había empezado a hacerlo desvanecerse. Ya no tenía cuerpo, y ya no había dolor. Sólo vacío. El pitido siguió aumentando de volumen, acercándose cada vez más, hasta meterse dentro de él. Su conciencia se volvió tan frágil como el cristal, y la vibración de sonido acabó por romperlo. Se deshizo como polvo, pero no quedaron restos. Tan sólo… desapareció.

Y en ese instante, justo antes de perderse para siempre, algo tiró de él. Se le taponaron los oídos y de pronto podía respirar, como si sus pulmones recuperasen toda su capacidad, como si acabara de salir a la superficie del mar en el que se estaba ahogando.

Abrió los ojos. El pitido desapareció de sus oídos, y en su lugar se instaló un sonido más desagradable aún. Era una risa amarga, como podrida, y, desde luego, no había regocijo en ella. Era una farsa, era dolor, un dolor tan sordo como el que había evaporado el cuerpo de Gray cuando estaba en la oscuridad. Fue entonces cuando lo entendió.

Se puso en pie, dejando con cuidado en el suelo el rostro de hielo que había estado acunando entre sus brazos, no sabía cuánto tiempo. A su alrededor, el hielo que antes fuera el cuerpo de Juvia restallaba, azul como había sido su pelo, contra la blancura perfecta del suelo helado. Silver, a sus espaldas, guardó silencio, observándolo.

Gray levantó las manos y se las miró. Luego, sonrió. Y se echó a reír.

Silver tan sólo lo miró, vacío. Había convertido a su hijo en él; reconocía aquel dolor, aquel sentimiento. Y sin embargo no se sentía mejor. Gray sufría, como él, exactamente igual que él, y sin embargo no había nada en su interior que fuera mejor. Las heridas no sangraban menos, no había ni una pizca de felicidad o de alegría en su interior. No había satisfacción.

—¿Es esto? ¿Así te sientes, padre?

Sin saber por qué, Silver frunció el ceño. Hacía tantos años que no… Aquella palabra hizo que algo dentro de él se removiera.

—¿Quieres vengarte? No puedes hacerme sufrir.

—No –Gray se giró. Su rostro ya no parecía el del chico serio que llevaba siendo toda su vida. Era distinto, como si fuera otra persona. Un aura de hielo lo envolvió, arremolinándose desde el suelo-. Así que voy a matarte.

Silver recibió el puñetazo antes de darse cuenta de que Gray se había movido. No pudo reaccionar antes de recibir el siguiente. Entre el tercero y el cuarto, por fin pudo alzar los brazos para cubrirse, y fue entonces cuando notó el rodillazo en el estómago. Sintió una arcada y ganas de vomitar, pero aprovechó la fuerza del golpe para atrapar la pierna de Gray con sus brazos. La apretó con fuerza, buscó el fémur y con un golpe seco lo partió en dos. La pierna del chico se combó en un ángulo imposible y ambos se separaron unos metros. Silver abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a Gray de pie, frente a él.

"No debería ser capaz de sostenerse sobre la pierna rota". Entornó los ojos y entonces se dio cuenta. "No respira. No está respirando." Entonces, Gray se lanzó de nuevo hacía él, esta vez con dos afiladas cuchillas de hielo brillante empuñadas. Acostumbrado ya a su renovada e imposible velocidad, Silver fue capaz de anteponerse al ataque y lo paró sin dificultad. Frenó las cuchillas con los brazos, y, sin embargo, se clavaron en su armadura, pero sin llegar a tocarle la piel. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto, y entonces se dio cuenta de que la presión de las cuchillas había desaparecido. Gray las había soltado, y cuando lo miró, a apenas unos centímetros de él, sus manos ya formaban el gesto que daba lugar a su magia, el Ice Maker.

Una columna de hielo sólido impactó en el rostro de Silver y lo hizo volar hacia atrás. Él se repuso en el aire y se apoyó en el suelo con ambas manos, tratando de recuperar la postura erguida, pero Gray ya estaba sobre él. En un movimiento inhumano, Silver se giró justo a tiempo para esquivar la cuchillada que caía desde el cielo. Sin embargo, desprendía una afilada corriente de aire frío que le mordió el rostro. Silver se alejó, guardando las distancias, y se llevó una mano a la barbilla. Se miró la mano y vio sangre. Se molestó. Le gustaba su barba, y ahora quedaría mal por la cicatriz que dejaría aquel corte.

"¿Qué?", se dijo, de pronto. Se quedó paralizado y no fue capaz de parar la patada que Gray le dio con la pierna sana. Notó cómo se le rompían tres costillas. Su hijo volvió a posarse en el suelo, apoyándose en la pierna rota, y todo su cuerpo debería haber cedido, pero, sin embargo, fue capaz de girar sobre ella para volver a golpearlo con la rodilla de la pierna contraria, que aún estaba en el aire. Ésta impactó directamente contra su cabeza, rompiéndole la nariz y el labio, y en ese momento Silver se dio cuenta de que estaba con la espalda contra la pared. Su nuca golpeó, por la fuerza del impacto, contra el muro, y su visión se nubló por un instante.

"No lo mueve la adrenalina. No es el dolor. Es ira, rabia… Pero no deberían tener estos efectos sobre un humano. No debería ser capaz de llegar a tal extremo. Casi parece…"

Contemplando a Gray frente a él, fue cuando se dio cuenta. El aura helada que lo cubría era cada vez más visible, como una ventisca que se formase a su alrededor, formando una nube de pequeños cristales de hielo que se adherían a su piel, haciéndolo brillar y envolviéndolo como si fuera una armadura. El hambre de Silver aumentó, y su sonrisa volvió a emerger a su rostro.

—Al fin y al cabo, eres mi hijo. –Se puso en pie y escupió sangre a un lateral. La mirada desgarradora de Gray, que hubiera sido capaz de hacer que cualquier hombre muriera de puro terror, excitó a Silver.- Al fin y al cabo… tú también eres un demonio. -Sin hacer caso a sus palabras, Gray se lanzó de nuevo hacia él, pero esta vez Silver estaba preparado. Paró sus golpes con maestría, e incluso fue capaz de contestar. Con su sonrisa más macabra, comenzó a contraatacar, y sintió la mejilla de su hijo abrirse bajo el impacto de su puño, y esta vez sí sintió placer.- ¡¿Qué pasa, Gray?! ¡¿He despertado lo más oscuro de ti, lo más horrible que hay en tu interior?! –Tras un rápido intercambio de puñetazos, ambos se pararon a unos metros el uno del otro, contemplándose y evaluándose.- ¿He despertado al demonio que hay en ti? –Junto a Gray, Silver vio los trozos que quedaban de la estatua de hielo en la que había convertido a la mujer peliazul.- Pues has tenido mala suerte, hijo. Me alimento de demonios.

—¿Vas a comerme? –Gray sonrió. Silver no asintió, pero el rostro de su hijo despidió maldad.- ¿Igual que ibas a comerte a Deliora?

Silver abrió los ojos, sintiendo el impacto de las palabras de su hijo. El momento en el que el demonio escapó a su control y comenzó a destruir su aldea apareció de nuevo en su mente, y el dolor por la pérdida de Pearl resurgió dentro de él. Sintió un odio profundo hacia Gray, pero no por lo que hizo hacía tantos años, sino por la inexpresividad con la que hablaba de ella, de su madre, de su muerte.

—¿Me estás culpando?

—¿No eres un Devil Slayer? ¿No matas demonios? –Silver contrajo el gesto.- Entonces, ¿por qué no mataste a aquel?

—¡Porque intentaba protegerte! ¡Te protegí a ti y la perdí a ella!

Gray guardó silencio unos instantes.

—Cuando Deliora desapareció –dijo Gray, con su voz suavizada. El aura de hielo comenzó a ralentizar su ritmo a su alrededor- os busqué durante horas. Yo… Fui a casa. Excavé en la nieve con mis propias manos, pero no estabais. No había nada. Os había perdido para siempre, era todo lo que podía pensar. Luego, Ur murió, protegiéndome de Deliora, como habíais hecho vosotros. Llegué a pensar que estaba maldito, que Deliora me perseguía. –Miró los restos de Juvia y sus ojos se humedecieron.- Ahora sé que hay demonios mayores y más terribles.

—Y tú eres uno de ellos –contestó Silver, al que la historia comenzaba a irritarlo. Gray lo miró, confuso, pero sin tratar de denotarlo-. ¡Tú mataste a tu madre!

—Sí. –Sonrió con tristeza, y Silver se descolocó ante la confesión.- ¿Quién lo iba a decir, eh, padre? Un humano, un mestizo, tu propio hijo… Y tu peor maldición.

Silver se puso pálido, y la voz de Pearl inundó su cabeza.

"Es una bendición. Míralo, Silver. Nuestro hijo." El niño lloraba en sus brazos, mientras ella reía sin poder contener las lágrimas. Pearl adoraba a los niños. Ella no había sido maga, sino comadrona. Era joven, y aun así, era la mejor de la región. La llamaban desde todas las aldeas circundantes cuando a las mujeres encintas les llegaba la hora de dar a luz. Todo el mundo se extrañaba de que aquella mujer no tuviese un marido con el que formar una familia.

Cuando Silver la conoció, ella volvía en su carro a su casa. Él era entonces un "peregrino", un alma errante. Lo recogió y le ofreció cobijo para resguardarse de la ventisca. Silver recordaría aquella noche toda su vida. Sin saber por qué, confió en ella, hablaron, y él le confesó que era un demonio. Aún recordaba su sonrisa cuando ladeó la cabeza y le dijo que no sabía que los demonios fueran tan apuestos. Silver se descubrió a sí mismo desarmado por el brillo de los ojos de una mujer por primera vez en su vida. Aquel invierno fue duro, y Silver quiso pagarle a Pearl lo que había hecho por él, pero no tenía dinero. Cortó leña en su jardín y ella se lo agradeció dándole de comer aquel día también. Él cortó más leña para ella, y así comenzaron una rutina de agradecimiento y favores, hasta que Silver se quedó sin leña que cortar, llegó el verano y eligió quedarse en vez de partir y seguir su camino sin rumbo. El demonio perdido se convirtió en hombre a ojos de todos los vecinos, que por fin veían a Pearl con un hombre que la hacía feliz. Se casaron, y poco después ella se quedó embarazada. Gray nació, y se convirtió en el motivo de vivir de Pearl. Era feliz, y eso no le protegió de la muerte. Ni su sonrisa, ni sus ojos, ni su voz, ni su amor por su hijo, ni su amor a la vida la salvaron a ella. Sin embargo, Gray sí sobrevivió al desastre. Y Silver lo odiaba por ello. Si hubiera protegido a Pearl y lo hubiera dejado a él…

—…una estatua de hielo vivo. –Le susurró al aire, olvidando la presencia de Gray.- Condenada a llorar por siempre lo que más amaba.

Sus ojos se dirigieron al rostro de hielo roto de la mujer que había tratado de proteger a Gray y luego a su propio hijo. Ambos cruzaron sus miradas y entonces Silver sintió un pinchazo en su interior. Vio a Pearl muriendo en sus brazos, suplicándole que cuidara de su hijo, y al verlo frente a él se dijo a sí mismo que su madre estaría orgullosa de él. Sacudió la cabeza. Pearl estaba muerta, por culpa de Gray. Ella lo odiaría para siempre si matara a su hijo. Pero ya no podía hacerlo.

—¡Tu madre me odiaría si te matara! –Repitió en voz alta, más para sí mismo que para Gray.- ¡Pero ella no está aquí, no va a volver, y no puede odiarme!

—No –dijo Gray. Silver lo miró, y vio en él, por fin, un atisbo de Pearl, de la humanidad que ella le había dado y que sin duda era más fuerte que su mitad demoníaca-. Mi madre siempre ha estado aquí. Siempre me ha cuidado, igual que Ur. –Sonrió, se agachó y recogió el rostro de Juvia, que parecía una máscara de hielo. Lo acarició con cuidado y sus labios temblaron.- Ella también lo hará. Lo sé.

—Está muerta. ¡Están todas muertas!

Gray miró a su padre, y Silver se dio cuenta de que, de alguna forma, la situación de Gray le dolía más a él mismo que a su hijo. Él perdió a Pearl, y no era capaz de soportarlo, aunque fuera un demonio. Gray había perdido a su madre, a su maestra y a la mujer a la que amaba… Y era humano, un frágil humano. ¿Por qué no había enloquecido ya de dolor? ¿Por qué era más fuerte que él?

—Estás equivocado.

—¡Cállate!

Silver alzó una mano sin pensarlo, actuó solo, por instinto. Gray, con su semblante serio, se convirtió en hielo bajo su Zero Absoluto. El demonio respiró el aire gélido y el aire congeló sus pulmones y sus fosas nasales. Sentía el cerebro abotargado por el frío. Y aquello era imposible: era el demonio del hielo, no había ningún tipo de frío que pudiera afectarlo. Y, sin embargo, empezó a temblar. Se abrazó a sí mismo y dio un paso hacia la estatua de hielo en la que se había convertido Gray, impasible, para acabar con él. Se había cansado de tanto juego y de tanta palabrería, de tanta confusión, así que acababa de decidir que acabaría también con él. De todas formas, probablemente todo su gremio acabaría muerto, y al final él debería morir también.

Silver frenó un instante, golpeado súbitamente por una fuerte presión en el pecho, y no fue capaz de seguir avanzando. En ese momento, el hielo empezó a resquebrajarse. Primero las paredes, y las grietas se extendieron por el suelo hasta confluir todas en el punto en el que estaba la estatua de Gray. Estalló en esquirlas de cristal, y de su interior, Gray salió disparado como una flecha, aún con pedazos de hielo en el pelo y en las heridas, y sus manos formaron rápidamente el gesto que daba lugar al Ice Make. Silver no pudo reaccionar. Nunca nadie se había librado de su Zero Absoluto. Era imposible, era una maldición más poderosa que cualquier magia humana.

Dos grandes puños de hierro aplastaron a Silver entre ellos, que intentó pararlos estirando las manos. Sintió sus brazos romperse bajo su armadura y tosió sangre. Algo perforó su cabeza, un intenso y agudo dolor, y entonces notó la presencia de Gray detrás de él. Su rodilla impactó contra su espalda y Silver cayó al suelo, hacia delante, y cuando intentó mover los brazos para parar el golpe descubrió que no podía moverlos. Sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban rotas. Su frente impactó contra el suelo y notó cómo se abría la vieja herida que le causó Deliora hacía ya tantos años y que parecía haber cicatrizado perfectamente. Toda la sala del Cubo vibró con el golpe y el grito del mago de Fairy Tail.

Silver giró sobre sí mismo, quedando bocarriba. La sangre nublaba su vista, pero vio perfectamente la estaca de hielo que se dirigía hacia su rostro. Ni siquiera fue capaz de cerrar los ojos anticipando el impacto. Era hielo afilado y perfecto que lo perforaría entero. De quien lo empuñaba no vio más que sus ojos, y eran los de Pearl. Aquello le pareció justo.

"Moriste por mi culpa. Porque no fui lo suficientemente humano. O tal vez lo fui demasiado y me engañé a mí mismo."

La estaca se detuvo a apenas un milímetro de su rostro, y entonces notó que temblaba. Una gota de agua se desprendió del hielo y cayó en su rostro, dejándolo confuso, pues aún era capaz de sentirlo. Gray aferraba el arma con ambas manos, con la mandíbula y los hombros tensos. Entonces, cayó de rodillas y tiró la estaca lejos, que se rompió al contacto con el suelo. Él se llevó las manos al pecho y trató de aferrar el símbolo del hada bailando grabada en su piel.

—No soy como tú. Soy humano.

Había más dolor en sus palabras que en su cuerpo, precisamente porque no era como él. No era capaz de matarlo, de cobrarse la venganza. Precisamente el ser humano lo había condenado a cumplir la pena que Silver le había impuesto al matar a Juvia. Y precisamente ese dolor era su única opción a convertirse en el demonio que no quería ser y que latía en su sangre con toda la rabia de la pérdida, de la verdad y de la realidad. Sin decir nada más, se echó a llorar, sin ni siquiera fingir lo contrario. Silver notó cómo su conciencia se desvanecía, y el llanto desgarrado de Gray se mezclaba en su memoria con la primera vez que su hijo lloró, nada más nacer. Recordó las lágrimas de Pearl, y, por primera vez, recordó que él también había llorado. De felicidad.

Sus ojos se cerraron.

Cuando Gray recuperó el control de su cuerpo, le dolía todo. La pierna le ardía, más de lo que había hecho nunca, pero no había calor. Sólo el dolor de la mordedura de las llamas. Chilló y gritó, pidió ayuda. Le dolía la cabeza, pero nadie le oía. El cuerpo de su padre estaba tirado a su lado, bocarriba, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro pálido, inmóvil, inerte.

Gray miró a su alrededor, observando la sala. El hielo se empezaba a derretir y el suelo se mojaba. Le dolía todo tanto que quería llorar, pero sus ojos estaban secos. Entonces detectó los fragmentos de hielo azul esparcidos en el suelo y se arrastró hacia ellos. De rodillas, recogió de nuevo el rostro congelado de Juvia y lo contempló, mirándola a los ojos, buscando una respuesta en su mirada. Pero era ya imposible.

Gray se miró las manos, y recordó aquel día, cuando era un niño, en el que cavó en la nieve dos tumbas para sus padres. Con movimientos torpes y mecánicos, recogió todos los trozos de hielo azul esparcidos por el suelo de la sala y los agrupó, juntando cada mechón de pelo de hielo, el pequeño trocito que faltaba en sus labios, sus pestañas, su ropa, sus manos. Una de ellas estaba entera, y Gray la aferró con fuerza, buscando sentir el tacto de la piel de la mujer. Pero sólo era hielo, un hielo que había amado toda su vida y que ahora odiaba. ¿Sería capaz de volver a producir magia? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Cómo podría darle forma a su hielo sin pensar en ella, rota?

Se abrazó a lo que quedaba de su rostro, y en ese momento, mientras sollozaba, escuchó cómo alguien entraba en la sala. Una exclamación, y luego muchos pasos.

Pese a todo, Gray no pudo sonreír.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail lo rodearon. Erza se arrodilló junto a él, acongojada por los restos de Juvia, y trató de ponerle una mano en el hombro. Lucy se echó a llorar. Gazille comenzó a golpear una columna, hasta que la partió en dos de un cabezazo, acompañado por un grito de rabia. Natsu empezó a arder.

—¿Quién ha sido? –Sus ojos llameaban.- ¿Quién ha hecho esto?

Gray tardó casi un minuto en ser capaz de alzar la vista, pero miró de reojo el cuerpo de su padre.

Y entonces su corazón sonó de nuevo otra vez. Un latido, fuerte, seco, repentino.

El cuerpo de su padre no estaba.

Empezó a entrar en pánico cuando notó sus manos calientes. Se las miró, y vio que Juvia estaba llorando. Dos lágrimas perfectas caían desde sus ojos congelados por sus mejillas de hielo, dejando un rastro de agua. Gray sintió cómo se le cortaba la respiración y se le empañaba la vista. El mundo estaba oscuro. Le dolía la pierna, el brazo, el costado. Le dolía todo, y a la vez el dolor ya no importaba. Le dolía existir, vivir así, de aquella forma.

Entonces, Juvia siguió llorando. Lloró y lloró, hasta que su rostro volvió a ser agua. Al mismo tiempo, todo su cuerpo se derritió, escurriéndose entre los dedos de Gray. Él trataba de aferrarse a ello, pero sabía que no podría atraparlo. Sabía que ella lo hubiera querido así, ser agua, para siempre, como lo había sido Ur. Agua como la que llora el hielo.

Gray volvió a llorar, y sintiendo cómo llegaba el momento de decir adiós, se llevó a los labios el último pedazo de Juvia que quedaba entero: su mano. Besó su dorso trémulamente, y notó el agua dulce mezclada con sus lágrimas saladas. Había vuelto a echarse a llorar. Pero se negaba a despedirse.

—Gray…

Abrió los ojos, y vio cómo Erza se retiraba unos pasos. El mago miró el charco de agua y no estaba en el suelo, sino entre sus brazos. Temblaba, inconsistente, pero tomaba forma.

Gray volvió a respirar. Notaba la sangre golpeando sus sienes. Notaba el agua calando su cuerpo y calmando el dolor de las heridas. De todas.

—Gray-sama…

Era como si tuviera una burbuja en la garganta, pero era su voz. Fairy Tail estalló en vítores alrededor del cuerpo translúcido de Juvia, y Gray sonrió. Era él el que se había estado ahogando. Tragó saliva y quiso decir algo, pero su voz se rompió en sus pulmones y se echó a llorar como un niño pequeño abrazando el cuerpo de Juvia cada vez más sólido, más caliente, más cerca, más vivo.

Ya no había dolor, ni hielo en los ojos de la mujer.

* * *

**Juro que releyéndolo para corregir faltas se me saltan las lágrimas. AY, Dios quiera que Hiro nos de mucha angustia y muchos finales felices. En fin. ¿A por el último? **


	4. Silver crafted into love

**¡Bienvenidos al epílogo! Bueno, pues con esto acabo aquí este pequeño fic. Veréis que cambia mucho el estilo y que vuelve a ser todo maracas y alpacas en Fairy Tail. Sí, me acabo de inventar esa expresión. En fin, ¡gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**

* * *

_Silver crafted into love_

Mira se acercó a la barra donde Gray estaba compitiendo con Natsu por ver quién de los dos era capaz de comer más tortitas de las que preparaba Lisanna los domingos por la mañana. El resto del gremio los observaba y vitoreaba a su favorito, mientras el Maestro hacía recuento de las apuestas. Entre todo aquel barullo, la peliblanca se inclinó junto a Gray, que no dejó de engullir en ningún momento.

—¡Gray! ¡Gray! –Alzó la mano y le mostró un sobre lacado.- ¡Han traído esto para ti!

Los dos contendientes frenaron en seco al ver el sobre, y el Gremio se acalló a su alrededor. Todos contemplaron alternativamente a Gray y el sobre lacrado con hielo. El mago terminó de tragar y luego le dirigió una larga mirada a la misiva. Volvió a mirar su plato de tortitas y luego cogió la carta. La dejó frente a sí.

—Luego. ¡VOY A PATEARTE EL CULO, PELO CEREZA!

Natsu sonrió, viendo que su reto no se vería interrumpido, y ambos siguieron comiendo. Las voces no tardaron en volver a alzarse, y Gray pidió otra jarra de agua para pasar los bocados de tortitas. Mira negó con la cabeza y entonces notó un golpecito en su hombro. Se giró y se encontró con Juvia, que la observaba levemente sonrojada.

—¿Dónde?

La Strauss sonrió con cariño y le apretó la mano a la chica.

—Atrás. Date prisa.

Juvia asintió, agradecida, y salió corriendo por la puerta trasera, dejando a Wendy a cargo de la pancarta de ánimo a Gray. Éste la siguió con la mirada, sin poder evitarlo, y suspiró, sin darse cuenta de que aún tenía la boca llena. Se atragantó y extendió las manos hacia la jarra para beber. Una vez más, el agua le salvó de una muerte horrible.

Juvia sabía que Silver estaría oculto en las sombras, sin acercarse mucho al Gremio. Cuando la reconoció, con el cabello azul ondulándose a la brisa veraniega, alzó una mano para que lo viera. Juvia se dirigió hacia él y cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros sonrió tímidamente. El padre de Gray llevaba una capa andrajosa que tapaba su armadura rota, con el símbolo de Tartaros arañado casi hasta haber desaparecido.

—Hola, pequeña.

—Hola –contestó ella. Silver señaló un muro bajo que rodeaba un parterre de flores y ambos se sentaron allí. Hacía meses que Silver no iba de visita, y Juvia sabía que pasarían meses hasta la próxima.

—¿Cómo estás? –La mujer de agua asintió, feliz, y se sintió cómoda junto a aquel hombre.- Bien, eso está bien. ¿Y Gray?

La mujer sonrió.

—Está muy bien. Feliz.

—Aún no me ha perdonado.

No era una pregunta, y Juvia lo sabía. Pese a la desaparición de Tartaros y todo el tiempo que había pasado hasta que Silver decidió volver a mostrarse, Gray había sido incapaz de mirarlo a la cara. La idea del demonio la primera vez que visitó Fairy Tail era mantener una larga charla con su hijo, que al final se había convertido en un monólogo, en una confesión, en una declaración de redención. Ahora se dedicaba a erradicar demonios, a limpiar el rastro de Zeref de la tierra. Siempre decía que él sería el último. Parecía realmente arrepentido, y gracias a ello, Fairy Tal no había reportado su aparición al Consejo Mágico, de tal forma que aún aparecía como "desaparecido" en las listas de criminales. Presuntamente muerto. La primera vez que lo vio, Juvia sintió una sensación desagradable en el estómago. Había soñado con él tantas veces, con su hielo. No había dolor, pero el grito desgarrado de Gray se clavaba en sus oídos y le hería más que las lágrimas congeladas. Silver había sido su peor pesadilla. Y, sin embargo, todo había cambiado en un viaje que había hecho con Gray. Él mismo le había pedido que lo acompañara, y ella había aceptado algo cohibida. Habían ido al norte. A una aldea en ruinas. A visitar a una tumba. Y allí estaba Silver, guardando la cruz de madera sobre la que descansaba Pearl, la madre de Gray. La tensión había surgido enseguida entre ellos, y Juvia sólo quería salir corriendo. Algo en la boca de su estómago le decía que estaban en peligro, y, sin embargo, aquello desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que había rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas del hombre, dibujadas entre su barba desaliñada y mucho menos cuidada que cuando era una de las nueve Puertas de Tartaros. Había un ramo sobre la tumba.

Entonces, sin saber por qué, pese a las advertencias de Gray, Juvia se había acercado al demonio y le había invitado a beber algo caliente con ellos en la posada en la que se iban a hospedar aquella noche. Los dos hombres se habían quedado igual de estupefactos, pero Gray acabó por no decir nada. Juvia se liberó de cualquier sensación y de pronto se descubrió a sí misma convencida por un animado Silver a beber chupitos de un alcohol muy fuerte que quemaba su garganta. Habían charlado animadamente, y Silver resultó ser el tipo de persona que le hubiera caído bien a Gildarts. La mujer de agua, que era ya casi la mujer de alcohol, le había propuesto que se uniera a Fairy Tail. Encajaría bien en el Gremio.

Gray se había puesto en pie y se había marchado. El resto de la noche estaba difusa en la mente de Juvia. Recordaba haber llorado, gritado, y recordaba a Silver riendo a carcajada limpia mientras insistía en ayudarla a colarse en la habitación de Gray. Pero, sobre todo, recordaba el momento en el que el demonio la había mirado con calidez.

—Le quieres mucho, ¿eh? –Juvia asintió, sonrojándose.- Él también, aunque no se atreva a decirlo. ¡No sé de dónde ha sacado esa timidez! Ni su madre ni yo lo éramos. –El hombre volvió a beber de su cerveza. Tenía una resistencia al alcohol impresionante.- ¡Oh, espera! ¿Miedo al compromiso? –Se llevó una mano a la barbilla.- Sí, tal vez sea eso. Eso sí lo ha sacado de mí.

Rompió a reír y Juvia sonrió, un poco mareada. Estaban sentados en el porche de la posada. Miró hacia donde sabía que estaría la habitación de Gray y suspiró, llamando la atención de Silver. Él sonrió y su mirada refulgió con tristeza. La mujer tragó saliva.

—Tú también le quieres.

Silver bebió un largo trago de su cerveza y luego observó el líquido en el interior de su jarra, con la mirada oscurecida.

—Claro que le quiero. Es mi hijo. –Alzó la mirada al cielo, y las estrellas se reflejaron en sus ojos, del mismo color que los de Gray.- Durante mucho tiempo me convencí a mí mimo de que no era así. Recurría a mi naturaleza demoníaca y me decía que el amor era cosa de humanos. Pero estaba equivocado. Cualquiera puede amar, sea de la raza que sea. –Sonrió y giró la vista hacia ella.- Todo padre quiere a sus hijos. Espero… Espero que Gray se dé cuenta algún día. –Le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros a la peliazul y rio con una sonora carcajada.- ¡Probablemente cuando tenga que sufrirlo en sus propias carnes!

—¡Silver-sama!

—¡Eh! Soy muy viejo ya, merezco nietos sanos y rollizos.

Juvia fue a replicar, pero estaba demasiado sonrojada como para encontrar las palabras para hacerlo. Silver siguió riendo, y desde aquella noche Juvia no volvió a tener pesadillas con él.

Desde entonces, cada vez que había vuelto a aparecer por Fairy Tail, Juvia lo había defendido. Había pasado muchos ratos charlando con él animadamente, pensando que, tal vez, si veía que ella lo había perdonado, Gray también lo haría. Allí, sentados aquella mañana en el muro, Juvia sabía que aquel momento aún no había llegado, pero confiaba en que en un futuro, Gray sería capaz de abrirse a su padre y darle otra oportunidad.

—Acabará perdonándote –trató de animarlo ella.

Él la miró, derrotado, y con la mirada vieja y cansada.

—Estuve a punto de matarte. –Se encogió de hombros.- Yo no me perdonaría.

—¡Pero no lo hiciste!

—Quería hacerlo, y eso es lo que importa.

—Retiraste el hielo –alegó ella.

—Juvia, no sabía que vivirías. Cuando usé el Zero Absoluto, mi intención era matarte. Me arrepiento, no sabes cuánto, pero es algo… imperdonable. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer para cambiar eso.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—Hay un Gremio… -Empezó ella, insegura.- Crime Sorciere. Son… amigos de Fairy Tail, pero son un Gremio ilegal. Dan caza a Gremios oscuros.

Silver asintió.

—He oído hablar de ellos.

—Podrías unirte a ellos. Estoy segura de que Erza-san podría contactar con ellos y…

—Juvia-chan, no creo que sea… mi tipo. No te equivoques, sé que están intentando hacer lo mismo que yo, pero… Soy un hombre viejo, y solitario. Creo que… de momento, seguiré como hasta ahora.

Juvia asintió y balanceó las piernas. Silver la miró, sonrió y luego se puso en pie. Se colocó la capa raída, recogió su macuto y la mujer se levantó, sabiendo que llegaba el momento de la despedida. Silver la abrazó sin pudor y ella reconoció el olor a tabaco y a frío. Silver le besó la frente y se echó a andar, dándole la espalda.

—A ver si se declara pronto. ¡No os caséis sin avisarme!

—¡Silver-sama! –Escuchó la risa del hombre según se alejaba, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Susurró, porque sabía que no hacía falta más.- Vuelve pronto.

Cuando la figura del Devil Slayer desapareció a lo lejos, la maga de agua volvió al interior del Gremio, que sorprendentemente se había calmado ya. Vio a Natsu hinchado, tirado sobre una mesa, mientras Lucy lo abanicaba y Happy se reía de él por haber perdido. Se acercó a la barra, donde Mira recogía los restos del concurso.

—¿Dónde está Gray-sama?

—Ha subido –contestó ella, señalando la primera planta, donde estaban los dormitorios de invitados y la enfermería.- Ha ganado, por cierto.

—¡Claro que ha ganado! –Contestó ella.- ¡Gray-sama es maravilloso!

Mira comenzó a reír y Juvia comenzó a fantasear, devolviendo al Gremio a la rutina.

Un piso más arriba, Gray estaba apoyado en la repisa de la ventana. Había visto marcharse a su padre después de la conversación que había mantenido con Juvia. De algún modo, estaba seguro de que Silver sabía que los estaba observando. Con parsimonia, casi con desinterés, abrió el sobre que se había llevado consigo. El lacre de hielo tenía forma de rosa blanca. Sacó el papel de su interior y lo desdobló con calma. Sus ojos recorrieron la caligrafía rudimentaria y las palabras sonaban en sus oídos como caricias.

Contaba lo de siempre. Alguna que otra aventura que había vivido en ese tiempo, paisajes que había visto, bares en los que había bebido… Le deseaba que estuviera bien. Nunca pedía perdón. Silver solía terminar sus cartas con un párrafo dedicado a lo maravillosa que era Juvia.

Gray negó con la cabeza e iba ya a doblar de nuevo el folio cuando se dio cuenta de la posdata. La miró, con renovado interés.

"_PD: Mira en el sobre. Los mandé hacer hace un tiempo, a un herrero que trabaja con plata. Son una réplica de los que llevamos tu madre y yo. A ella le hubiera gustado que se lo regalaras a alguien especial."_

Gray abrió el sobre con curiosidad y allí, en el fondo, vio dos alianzas de reluciente plata, con dos joyas cristalinas incrustadas, no demasiado grandes. Los sacó y notó cómo se le humedecían los ojos.

Recordaba a su madre con aquel anillo. Y a Silver. Miró la calle por la que había desaparecido y se preguntó si aún lo llevaría bajo los guanteletes de la armadura.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió a sus espaldas y Wendy asomó la cabeza con timidez.

—Gray-san. Lo siento. Natsu-san dice que quiere la revancha.

Gray torció el gesto y desde abajo le llegaron los gritos del Dragon Slayer de fuego.

—¡GRAY! ¡Baja, nudista! ¡Esta vez, no pienso dejarte ganar!

Una voz de mujer se alzó también entre el barullo.

—¡Gray-sama volverá a derrotarte! ¡Gray-sama es el mejor!

Wendy sonrió cohibida, y Gray asintió.

—Voy.

La chica desapareció de nuevo, dejándolo a solas unos instantes más. Gray miró Magnolia a través de la ventana, sonrió, y guardó la carta en el sobre y los dos anillos en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

* * *

**Sé que muchos me diréis que no os gusta nada el cambio que le doy al personaje de Silver, y lo entiendo, pero cada vez que me lo imagino de cañas con Gildarts me derrito y no puedo evitarlo. Lo amo, y si se convirtiera en el Gruvia shipper number one, ya me casaría con él definitivamente. En fin, creo que es un personaje muy molón. Y TIENE BARBA. POR DIOS SANTO, BARBITA. ASDF. HMPF. En fin, cuéntame qué te ha parecido. ¿Reviews? ¡No hacen daño a nadie! (De hecho, a mí me hacen feliz) ¡Un beso! ¡Gracias por leer! **


End file.
